fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiss of Alice Blue (Song)
Kiss of Alice Blue is a song performed by More-Than-True, it also a insert song from Aikatsu! Lyrics |-|Kanji = 初めての鼓動 身体から脈打って 生まれたばかりのこの瞬間から目をそらすな 夢の中で追いかけたメロディーを掴み取って 何を伝えたい? 心の叫び 答えの無い世界の中で 一筋の光が射し込んだ気がした Just my imagination 今 動き出す この名も無い想いを繋いで 迷い込んだ夢のその先を見せてくれるんだろう 扉開いて 全て手に入れた祝福のキスを 現在 過去 未来 繰り返されてゆく 希望も絶望も尊いもんだ 抱きしめたい アリスは知ってる この世界からの抜け道を そこで見てな 違う景色を見せよう 照らしてくれ 夜空の星達 歌い続けるよ 恐れはしない Just my imagination もう止まらない 転んだって何か掴み取ってるはず 飛び立てる翼はいらない この手で全てを打ち砕くんだ ルールは無視して目指す未来へ 答えの無い世界の中で 一筋の光が射し込んだ気がした Just my imagination 今 動き出す この名も無い想いを繋いで 迷い込んだ夢のその先を見せてくれるんだろう 扉開いて 全て手に入れた祝福のキスを |-|Romanji = Hajimete no kodō, karada kara myaku utte Umareta bakari no kono shunkan kara me wo sorasuna Yume no naka de oikaketa melody wo tsukamitotte Nani wo tsutaetai? Kokoro no sakebi Kotae no nai sekai no naka de Hitosuji no hikari ga sashi konda ki ga shita Just my imagination, ima, ugokidasu Kono na mo nai omoi wo tsunaide Mayoi konda yume no sono saki wo misete kurerun darō Tobira hiraite Subete te ni ireta shukufuku no kiss wo Genzai kako mirai, Kurikaesarete yuku Kibō mo zetsubō mo, Tōtoi mon da dakishimetai Alice ha shitteru, Kono sekai kara no nukemichi wo Soko de mitena, Chigau keshiki wo miseyō Terashite kure Yozora no hoshi tachi Utai tsuzukeru yo Osore ha shinai Just my imagination Mō tomaranai Korondatte nanika tsukamitotteru hazu Tobitateru tsubasa ha iranai, Konote de subete wo uchikudakunda Rule ha mushi shite mezasu mirai he Kotae no nai sekai no naka de Hitosuji no hikari ga sashi konda ki ga shita Just my imagination, ima, ugokidasu Kono na mo nai omoi wo tsunaide Mayoi konda yume no sono saki wo misete kurerun darō Tobira hiraite Subete te ni ireta shukufuku no kiss wo |-|English = For the first time, my heartbeat is pulsing through my body So don't look away from this moment of birth Reach into the dream and grasp the melody And let your heart cry out In this world where there are no answers I recognize the single ray of light Something moves within my imagination It's that unknown emotion that holds us together Will you give it to me as we wander in our dreams? Then open the door And obtain all of the kiss' blessings The present, past, and future die away as they repeat Just like hope and despair, even so I embrace what's precious Alice knows the loopholes of this world, Showing me the different views I'm seeing Illuminating me are the stars in the night sky So I continue singing without fear If it's my imagination then I won't stop again I take hold as I fall down Even as these hands shatter everything, I don't need wings to fly I will disregard those rules, and aim towards the future In this world where there are no answers I recognize the single ray of light Something moves within my imagination It's that unknown emotion that holds us together Will you give it to me as we wander in our dreams? Then open the door And obtain all of the kiss' blessings Gallery More-Than-True_1.jpg More-Than-True_2.jpg More-Than-True_3.jpg More-Than-True_5.jpg More-Than-True_6.jpg More-Than-True_8.jpg TriviaCategory:SongsCategory:Insert SongsCategory:Music * In Aikatsu!, it was first heard in Episode 11 when Ichigo was looking for Naoto she heard music and there was Naoto and his band was performing at roadside. * In B-Daman Firemerge, this song is first heard when Roma is taking Kamon and his friends to look for Ryukai and there was him and his band performing also at roadside.